Love is Suicide
by DarkKnightL
Summary: Naruto and friends go on an expedition to get Sakura back. However, an unexpected twist reveals impending doom, or does it? (SASUNARU!)


Warning! Contains yaoi [Sasu x Naru], angst, death and a Smashing Pumpkins song entitled "Bodies"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Although I really wouldn't object to owning Gaara, as he is awesome.  
  
****

**Love is Suicide**

(Cast the pearls aside

of a simple life of need

Come into my life forever)

Naruto braced himself against a large oak tree, kunai in hand. Someone was stalking his teammates.  
  
**2 Weeks Earlier**  
  
"I'm leaving this place," Sakura stated coldly, staring Naruto straight in the eye. 

"But why, Sakura-chan? Don't you like it here in Konoha? With me and Sasuke and-" Sakura shuddered when she heard Sasuke's name.

(The crumbled cities stand as known

Of the sights you have been shown

Of the hurt you call your own)

"I never want to see that filthy Uchiha boy again! Do you hear me? NEVER AGAIN!" she spat, storming off into the Forest of DEATH.

"But where are you going?"

"To meet up with my one true love! The one who would never abandon me, or hurt me, or be mean to me EVER!!"

Naruto looked at her, confused. "Nani?"

"I'm going to the hidden sand village to live with Gaara."

"NANI!!"

"That's right. Gaara understands me."

"He's a psychopath!"

"He just needs some ice cream."  
Naruto stood there, watching Sakura's pink hair blowing in the wind as she walked away, never looking back.  
_Good luck, Sakura-chan_  
  
Of course, the rest of the village wasn't happy about hearing this. Tsunade informed team 7 that no matter how useless Sakura was, she knew important secrets about Konoha, and therefore she could not allow the pink- haired girl to leave at her own leisure. The next day she assigned Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka (A/N: because everyone loves Irkua! Sentaku wa oishii desu ne?! (!!!)) to bring her back.  
  
Then, their first night out, this happened.

(The empty bodies stand at rest

Casualties of their own flesh

Afflicted by their dispossession)

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he finally spotted his teammate. "Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka are unconscious and-"

"I know," Sasuke stated coolly.

"How could you know? I don't understand."

"Because I knocked them out, baka," he finished, smiling slightly.

"But why? Why would you do that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"So no one would bother us," he stated slyly, moving closer to the foxy boy.  
  
(But no bodies ever knew

Nobodys)  
  
"What are you doing?!" the foxy boy yelped, jumping back slightly. Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha boy slid an arm around his waist. He could believe what was happening. Was this the same Sasuke who hated him? Who wished he would suffer eternal damnation in the City of Dis with the heretics and murderers?

"There are many things I'd like to do to you, but hating you isn't one of them," Sasuke smirked.

_It's as if he were reading my mind_, Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke pull off his shirt to reveal slender, yet well defined muscles. He gasped in surprise, blushing before the shirtless boy. "Hmm, see something you like?" Sasuke asked, grinning at the blushing blond.

"It's just... you have such beautiful clavicles (A/N: Clavicles are hot, ne?)."

A mischievous smile spread across Sasuke's lips, "Why don't you lick them?"

Naruto's eyes shot up. _Lick his clavicles?_ He thought. _It couldn't hurt, could it?_ Very cautiously, Naruto began to trace the boney protrusion with the tip of his tongue, blowing his warm breath along the wet trail left in its wake. A low moan vibrated through Sasuke throat and he buried his hands in the boy's hair.

"Oy, Naruto, don't stop," he panted into the blonde's ear, his breath caressing the sensitive auditory opening.  
  
(No bodies felt like you

No bodys)  
  
Naruto blushed profusely. He had never seen this side of Sasuke before. All he remembered was the side that called him a baka and insulted him. And now, here he was, the very same ninja he had known all his life moaning in pleasure over the movement of his mouth. He hardly noticed as the Uchiha boy unzipped his jacket and began pulling at his shirt. Sasuke's hands interlocked with his own before claiming the kunai Naruto held, tossed to the wayside and completely forgotten in the heat of the moment. The formerly blue-shirted ninja skillfully cut into Naruto's shirt, allowing the remnants of the raven-colored T-shirt to fall to the ground.

Naruto stopped his mouth's assault on Sasuke's sexy, sexy clavicle to look up at him. "Sasuke, I liked that shirt! You could have asked me to take it off and-"

His protest was cut short by Sasuke's mouth capturing his own, the taller boy's tongue forcing its way into his hot, aquacious mouth and stroking his own tongue. Naruto moaned in rapture. Gods, he loved Sasuke. He loved Sasuke's body. Hell, he loved what Sasuke was doing to his own body, he thought, feeling the lower portion of his body go rigid with anticipation. Sasuke noticed this as well and pinned the foxy boy to a nearby tree with the weight of his body nearly crushing him (A/N: in a good way! He he! ).

"Naruto," Sasuke panted for a second before their tongues resumed their Endless Waltz ™.

"What is it, Sasuke, love?" Naruto responded, breaking the kiss and instead beginning to bite at Sasuke's ear, an action that forced the brunette to gasp and release a deep moan from his throat.

"Let me take you," the boy whispered, moving his hand down to the blonde's waist, his right one closing around his turgid phallus (A/N: Ha! I used it! Take that, Skye!) while the other caressed his well-formed rear.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to handle the immense sensations of pleasure coursing through his existence any longer. "Oh Sasuke, please. Please take me!"

(Now we drive the night, to the ironies of peace

You can't help deny forever

The tragedies reside in you

The secret sights hide in you

The lonely nights divide you in two)

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being Sasuke's heavy breathing and Naruto's quiet whimpers, which had yet to subside.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered quietly, nudging his lover's neck with his own chin. "Naruto, are you awake?"

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, opening his eyes just slightly.

"Naruto, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"I'm going to die."

"NANI?!" Naruto screamed, springing into a sitting position.

"I have a rare disease that I acquired from an UNKNOWN SOURCE. I never told anyone because I didn't think anyone would care. I don't have much time left, I can feel death's cold hand of EVIL and DEATH closing on me," Sasuke said quietly, glancing downwards to avoid Naruto's incredulous stare.  
  
(All my blisters now revealed

In the darkness of my dreams

In the spaces between us)  
  
"But...how? Sasuke, I've never loved anyone before you, and now, now you're going to leave me! What am I going to do without you?! I LOVE you!" he cried, tears spilling like waterfalls down his cheeks.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head. Without a word, he softly touched his lips to Naruto's. "I love you, too," he whispered into Naruto's mouth.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. How could he live without this? Although he had just discovered his feelings for the blue-shirted ninja, he couldn't imagine living without him. They stayed with their mouths locked together for some time. When they finally broke the kiss, Naruto looked up at him.  
  
(But no bodies ever knew

Nobodys

No bodies felt like you

No Nobodys)  
  
"Promise you won't leave me," the foxy boy said quietly, "Promise or I'll NEVER forgive you."

"I promise," Sasuke whispered, as he lay down again. "I'll always be with you, even if only in spirit, I'll always be there for you." His breaths were getting shorter now, and Naruto could tell he was struggling for air. "I'll miss you, Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed as his love closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
(Love is suicide)  
  
THE END  
  
A/N:  
So yeah, that was my first fic. Good, bad, unbearable, suicide inducing? It was really tough to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have a sequel planned, so be prepared! Anyway, please review, I'd love to know what you guys though! Jaa! Dark Knight L


End file.
